Vampire Hunter D
THE PAGE IS UNDERGOING CONSTRUCTION AND ONLY HAS RELEVANT CHARACTERS UPTO VOLUME 6 WHICH WILL BE GETTING UPGRADED ALONG WITH THE ENTIRE PAGE AS LATER NOVELS, SHORT STORIES, AND SPIN-OFFS ARE READ BY THE ADMINS/MODS Story Vampire Hunter D is a series of Horror Fantasy Light Novels that are written by Hideyuki Kikuchi since 1984 and is still ongoing. The franchise consists of the Primary Canon Light Novels of which there are over 3 Dozens with most of it translated, a bunch of short stories, a novella, few spin-off series, an 8 volume manga adaptation, two movies, a PlayStation game, audiobooks and drama CDs, a comic book adaptation, and an upcoming anime series. The series depicts a Post-Apocalyptic Future in the year 12,090 AD when the world is ruled by Vampires Lords called Nobles and their servant mutant creatures with Humanity living under fear. D is the main protagonist of the series who is a Dhampir AKA a half human and half vampire and travels around to help those in need and fight evil forces. D moves around from place to place for dangerous jobs in eliminating superhuman threats while at the same time searching for his father, the Vampire King, Sacred Ancestor. Terminology and Objects * Nobles: Nobles are the pure vampires of the series who have existed in the Earth since ancient times. The most prominent mention was of the Sacred Ancestor who lived for way more than 10,000 years and is responsible for the birth and flourishing of the Vampire race on Earth. In 1999, the Nobles caused a nuclear war which not only devastated humankind but it also asserted the dominance of the Nobles which they continued to rule for thousands of years till their gradual and slow demise at the hands of Rebellious humans and the hunters especially D. Nobles are responsible for most of the incidents in the novels where their scientific experiments and researches as well as occult practices gave birth to demons and mutants as well as bring extraterrestrial and extradimensional horrors. The bite of a Noble is called the Kiss of Nobility and anyone who is bitten by a Nobel turns into a loyal vampire unless the Noble responsible is killed. * Frontier: The Frontier is a post-apocalyptic wasteland inhabited by humans, mutants, demons and various other strange creatures. It includes small farming communities such as Ransylva, Weapons and warrior training communities like Razin, fishing communities like Florence and many Nobility and war remnants such as the Accursed Repository and the Talos Arsenal. The Frontier has many descriptions some conflicting about the scope of the world. What is not conflicting is that it is mainly broken up into 4 main regions. The Northern, Southern, Eastern and Western Frontiers. With in each Frontier are many communities like towns, villages, cities, and the outskirts of those areas. * Lefty: Lefty is a Countenanced Carbuncle and D's Left Hand who is the symbiotic partner of D. Nothing is known of Lefty's past other than he did serve the Sacred Ancestor at some point before joining D. The nature of his being is unknown, Mashira is stated to be of his kind, implying there are more of him and he is a kind of species. Other than that nothing is known about how he was born or when and where exactly he joined with D. He seems to know the Crystal Palace Language (a language that is only known to those who lived 10,000 years ago). This would place his age to be at least older than 10,000 years. Lefty is broken as D himself and is capable of many things such as absorbing all four quintessential elements, absorbing illusions, dreams and other non-corporeal as well as abstract things, resurrecting D, magic,etc. * Longsword: D's weapon of choice, the Longsword is is his perfect companion in combat situations where D can proficiently maneuver it and fight opponents. Through D's own innate powers, the Longsword is able to channel various qualities such as cutting through Space-Time, Non-corporeal and abstract beings and things, Non-existent things, invulnerable vampires,etc. * Fount of Life: * Glencaliber: * Akashic Records: * Playground: * Sun Medals: Power Being a Horror Fantasy series, the verse is very powerful verse where common characters can range from wall to even town level whereas the God tiers reaches upto Multiversal in later novels. However, in terms of Hax, the verse is extremely broken with Characters like D and Sacred Ancestor possessing almost all the Hax as well as their resistances in the wiki. Even common characters have Haxes such as Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and many more. Here is a list of feats of D from the Novels Characters Nobles, Vampires, & Dhampirs * D (Vampire Hunter D) * Sacred Ancestor * Count Magnus Lee * Larmica Lee * Baron Mayerling * Granny Viper * Glen (Vampire Hunter D) * Professor Krolock * Baron Meinster Gods and Abstracts Mutant Beasts and Demons * Midwich Medusas * Garou (Vampire Hunter D) * Rei-Ginsei * Caroline * Mashira * Bengé Humans * Doris Lang * Leila Marcus * Borgoff Marcus * Nolt Marcus * Groveck Marcus * Kyle Marcus * John M. Brasselli Pluto VIII * Sybille Schmitz * Clay Bullow * Bingo Bullow Others * Desert Of No Return Anime/Movies * Baron Mayerling (Bloodlust Movie) * Carmilla (Bloodlust Movie) * D (Bloodlust Movie) * Benge (Bloodlust Movie) * Caroline (Bloodlust Movie) * Mashira (Bloodlust Movie) * D (1985 Movie) * Count Magnus Lee (1985 Movie) Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Verse Category:Animanga Category:Light novel